


Taboo

by Garbage_Never_Die



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 底特律：成为人类
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, dub-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Never_Die/pseuds/Garbage_Never_Die
Summary: 采摘禁忌之果。





	Taboo

即便远离继母酣睡的卧房，柯尔也仍能嗅到那股子无孔不入的甜味。这种来源于妊娠期欧米伽的诱惑像潮汐一样将他淹没，要他的理智在放肆淫乱的幻想中逐渐溺毙。他还记得他的继母是如何随时间的推移而缓慢膨胀起肚腹，变得日益丰满的。孕育生命的过程令比他更青涩的、几乎年幼的躯壳愈发成熟，虽然笨重却异常地美丽。间或，柯尔会在屋里的某处偶遇衣着宽松的继母，两足赤裸，蓄有乳汁的胸脯沉甸甸的，把前襟撑出撩拨欲望的弧度。

其实自父亲二度结婚后，他就很少再回老宅居住，因为他不知道该怎么和前者过分青春的新娘相处。伦理道德并非总能遏制原始冲动。他体内的阿尔法本能只会反复告诉他，这是颗你伸手便可摘取的苹果。懊恼的情绪顿时充斥他的脑海。显然，当继母孤身一人时返家绝不是一个好的选择。

柯尔迅速找齐所需的文件材料，准备离开，但从另一间屋传来的呻吟却绊住了他的脚步。父亲曾在电话里絮絮叨叨地提及继母的体质有多不适合怀孕，无意间讲到他的数次小产，让他不禁猜疑眼下对方是否遭遇了什么意外状况。他靠近卧房露着一条罅隙的门，朝内窥看。那儿窗帘紧闭，一片昏暗，仿佛被割裂出犹在白日的世界，独自陷入黑夜。柯尔瞧见的仅有继母模糊的身影。他吞了口涎水，放轻呼吸走进房间。

他的继母歇息在柔软被褥的包裹中，洁白的四肢若隐若现，模样好似正经历梦魇。汗液熏染得他的皮肤发散着温热的香气，又微微泛光，使他如同化成了一尊由脂膏所捏造的精妙塑像。这怪异的、分明是肉身却极具非人感的美困扰着柯尔。他的阴茎彻底勃起。突兀的情欲愈演愈烈，沿血管与肌体无止尽地焚烧。

“康纳……醒醒……”柯尔用以前不会有的方式小声呼唤他的继母，连自己也不懂究竟是想叫醒还是试探他。他伸手推了推康纳圆溜溜的肩头，注视后者低哼着辗转，业已适应黑暗的双目辨别出裸露的肌肤上那些开始消退的情爱痕迹。红樱果似的乳头脱离被子的遮蔽，引诱着柯尔的触摸。奶水在指肚的按压下分泌，流淌过形如青春期女孩儿乳房的胸膛，濡湿布料。他的舌尖舔舐芬芳的汁液，刺激得康纳战栗着怯怯呜咽。鲜活的放浪神态爬上他的继母睡意朦胧的脸庞，让那对艳而莹润的嘴唇呼出潮热的雾气以及呓语，让卷曲的睫毛湿漉漉地缠结在一起。直至凑得足够近，柯尔才听清他叫的是父亲的名字。

在性的欢愉之中，康纳复苏了。羞耻和惊愕将他眼底的喜悦与渴求替换。他短促地哀鸣一声，护住腹部企图把身体蜷缩。柯尔躺到继母背后，揽他入怀抱，坚实的臂膀令其无法挣扎分毫。两人的姿势如同安睡在羊水里的胎儿似地。他一边亲吻颈肩交接处可爱的雀斑，一边探手去触摸康纳私密的两腿间。欧米伽的性器抵着孕肚挺立，取代阴囊的雌穴春潮泛滥，汩汩的淫水涌出稍稍外翻的肉缝。

“不……柯尔……汉克他……”康纳啜泣得词句破碎，继子沙哑的嗓音在这时灌进耳孔。

“嘘——嘘——不要紧，康纳，爸爸他什么也不会知道……”

手指一根接一根，插进黏哒哒、潮忽忽的洞穴，仔仔细细地抠挖腔壁上层叠的褶皱。这具总在期盼丈夫享用的胴体既羞愧又困惑不解。为何陌生的触碰竟同样能招惹起爱欲的火焰？康纳喘息着泪流满面，并拢的腿根死死绞紧柯尔的手腕。苦痛而甘美的潮吹将他侵蚀，喷出的蜜汁打湿继子宽厚的掌心。他几不可闻地呻吟着，瘫软进对方搂抱他的臂弯，皮肤汗津津的，棕色的圆眼睛显得茫然且暗淡，仿佛一只中了麻醉剂的小动物。柯尔的鼻尖磨蹭他的继母凌乱的头发，唇瓣循着脖颈散布的小痣向下吮咬、舔吻，掠过脊背处一条条隐约鼓突的疤痕。那形状小小的，像是某种字母组合，似乎相当陈旧。本就神秘的康纳的身世因此而更加扑朔迷离起来，父亲闭口不谈的行为也使他生疑。他拿不定主意到底该不该固执地追寻或许并无所谓的真相。

空余的另一只手抓握奶液横流的乳房，揉捏个不停。柯尔把沾湿的手指塞入欧米伽的嘴里，模仿交媾的动作翻搅他的舌肉。悖德的淫欲勃勃肥大，滑溜溜的阴唇间，烙铁般的阳物正来回挺送。康纳驯顺而浑不告饶，仿若标本蝴蝶一样，接纳所有粗鲁凶猛的操干。像是要彻底征服他的继母，柯尔挞伐着，片刻不止地侵占即将诞下新生命的产道。穿透肚腹、脏腑还有子宫，他灼热的体温传导向自己异母同父的弟兄。

END


End file.
